


the moon and the stars

by Izulkowa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izulkowa/pseuds/Izulkowa
Summary: Sirius takes care of Remus after a full moon in Grimmauld Place





	the moon and the stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 41  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *


End file.
